


Only You

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “If your down to write about Bucky being angry jealous I’d love to read that ! Lol I enjoy love triangles and jealousy 💋” - @keepcalm-and-beyou (Tumblr)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Only You

“Booyah!” You yelled out in victory as you scored the winning shot of beer pong. You were high-fived by countless people as you walked away to the empty balcony. You leaned on the barrier and sighed.

The cool air brushing over your skin felt relaxing. You started to unwind from the intense party.

“Nice win” Sam congratulated you. You jumped from fright.

“Thanks” You chuckled. Sam laughed and entwined his hands with yours, making your heart race. You looked at him and saw him smiling.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” He said slyly. You giggled at his question. The booze was making its way to your head. You considered him a friend and not really more than that. You almost agreed to go with him but something held you back. 

Before you could tell him, Bucky appeared out of nowhere which startled you. Sam saw your sudden change in attitude and spun around. 

“Bucky?” He asked him. Bucky opened his mouth to reply but hesitated. Sadness danced in his eyes. He left without a word. You sighed, causing Sam to look back at you.

“I should probably find out what's wrong” You slurred.

“Maybe later?” He groaned. You bit your lip, thinking how you would tell him.

“I don’t know. I’m pretty tired” You blurted before escaping back inside. You set out to find him but your head was pounding and the buzz was gone. You knew you could always talk to him tomorrow. Right now you needed to sleep. A pounding headache took over and killed your buzz. 

Once you reached your room you pulled your shoes off. You didn’t bother changing clothes or wiping off your makeup. You fell onto your bed, moaning at the softness of it. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep.

———

You slammed down on the alarm and shoved it off the table. You groaned at the pounding headache. This was why you didn’t drink. After a heavy month you wanted to have fun but now regret started seeping in. A soft knock at the door sounded. 

“Come in” You groaned. You looked up and winced as the light shone through when the door was opened. There before you stood Bucky. 

“Bucky?” You raised an eyebrow. He was holding a tray with water and a plate with pills on it.

“I thought you might need this” He offered. You smiled and sat up, swallowing the medicine and finishing the glass of water. 

“Thanks” You hummed. He smiled back and started to leave.

“Wait!” You blurted. He paused and looked at you. 

“What did you want to say last night?” You questioned. He looked down to the floor - a sign he was nervous. 

“Never mind” He mumbled before racing out the door. With your head still pounding you went back to sleep. You would chase him up later. 

———

When you woke up the headache was gone. With a smile on your face, you got up and showered. You rubbed the makeup off and the smell of alcohol that lingered. 

Once you were in a clean set of clothes you set off on your journey to find Bucky. It wasn’t hard to find him. You two were close and knew each other inside out. 

You heard his grunting from down the hall. You followed the sounds to the gym where he was letting out his anger on a punching bag. He was so focused on training that he didn’t notice you only meters beside him.

“Bucky” You called out to him. He jumped at your voice and stilled the bag. 

“What?” He huffed. You scoffed at his bad attitude.

“What is your problem?” You demanded. He looked at you, eyes fuming. He kept his mouth shut and shoved his shoulder against you as he walked away. 

“Oh hell no! Don’t you walk away from me!” You ordered. Something in him snapped and he whirled around.

“Or what?” He sneered. You had no idea what was upsetting him and you had tried to help but his attitude towards you was unfamiliar. You walked up to him and got up in his face.

“I don’t like how angry you are being with me here, Bucky. Just tell me what's wrong” You warned. 

“It doesn’t matter” He bickered. 

“Of course it does! You’re my best friend” You argued. He chuckled angrily at your statement.

“Yeah. That’s the problem” He breathed out before walking away. You stood there confused and hurt. Doubts and questions filled your mind. What was wrong with you? Why didn’t he want to be friends? What did you do?

Your anger melted away and sorrow filled its place. For the rest of the day, you avoided everyone and stayed in your room. 

People started to catch on to your unusual behavior and pester you. As often as they would knock you would never answer. Your heart was broken. 

“Y/N?” Your father called from behind the door. You stayed silent which seemed to annoy him. You hoped he would take the hint and leave. Next thing you knew the locked door was being opened. 

You turned to yell at him to leave but he held a hand up. He shut the door behind him and sat down the on end of the bed. 

You lay back down and pulled the covers up. He sighed and pulled them away from you revealing a tear-stained face. 

“What's wrong?” He pushed the hair out of your face. You sighed, reluctant to tell him.

“Bucky” Was all you could say. Tony got up without a word and left the room. You couldn’t think of what he was going to do or say to Bucky but you knew it wouldn’t be good. 

Moments later Bucky entered your room with urgency. You sat upright in your bed as your heart raced. 

“Are we under attack?” You panicked. Bucky didn’t say anything he just walked up to you. He grabbed your face and kissed you. Once the shock wore off, you kissed him back. Bucky pulled away for air and rested his forehead against yours. You both caught your breath.

“I’m sorry. I saw you with Sam and-“ 

“No,” You laughed, interrupting him.

“I only want you” You confessed. His smile lit up the whole room as he pushed you down on the bed, locking his lips with yours. 


End file.
